


Dazed & Confused

by orphan_account



Category: Dazed and Confused (Led Zeppelin song), Led Zeppelin
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dazed & Confused

_Been dazed and confused for so long it's not true  
Wanted a woman, never bargained for you_

Jimmy Page had been confused about his feelings for a very long time. He thought he was a normal straight man that liked women. 

That was until Robert Plant joined his band Led Zeppelin and became their vocalist. His whole outlook on beauty changed then.

At first he denied he thought Robert was attractive. He was a man he couldn't be. But playing onstage with him looking like a god made him slightly accept the fact that he thought he was hot.

Robert was so sweet and caring making Jimmy always want to be around him. Again Jimmy never admitted that.

It wasn't until a few months back on a plane ride when he practically fell asleep in Roberts arms he knew he felt something he shouldn't have. He never wanted to leave his strong arms. He felt safe, it felt right.

Jimmy has tried so hard to hide these feelings. The last time he tried to sleep with a woman he felt so wrong and disgusted and he couldn't go through with it. It also didn't help that he was thinking of Robert the whole time.

He's sure Robert isn't gay. There is no way in hell. Jimmy isn't gay either he just can't stop his mind from wandering. The very, very small chance that he was gay he wouldn't want boney, pale Jimmy with the long wavy black hair.

Somehow here they were. The two of them alone sitting on the couch in Robert's hotel room doing cocaine. Jimmy was tense Robert's scent was evading his nostrils.

"Feeling good Jimmy?" Robert asks sounding laid back.

"Could be better." Jimmy says turning his head towards the side.

Robert moves closer to him almost in his space. "You wanna feel good?" Robert puts his hand on his thigh.

Jimmy jerks his head towards him. The drugs must be getting to him.

"R-Rob what are you talking about?" Jimmy feels so out of his element.

Robert moves his hand up his thigh. "I could make you feel wonderful." He softly moves his fingers up and down his inner thigh.

Jimmy loves the touch but he has no idea what's going on. This has to be a hallucination it can't be real. Besides he wasn't gay. 

"Rob quit it." Jimmy says panting.

Robert moves even closer to where their noses are almost touching. He goes bolder and places his hand right on his clothed manhood. Jimmy lets out a breath.

He lifts up his arms to lazily push him off. This attempt stops when Robert starts rubbing him through his jeans. Jimmy starts letting out soft moans.

Robert is getting drunk off his reaction surprised Jimmy hasn't punched him yet. He starts squeezing his growing bulge.

Jimmy moans in surprise. "Rob what the hell?"

Robert kisses his neck getting more noises out of him. Robert squeezes and palms his now rock solid erection. He was getting off himself by watching Jimmy loose himself under him.

Robert puts his other hand on Jimmy's cheek and kisses his lips. Unknowingly giving him what he's secretly desired for months.

Jimmy's too hesitant to kiss back. Robert unzips and sticks his hand in his pants grabbing what he's been looking for.

Jimmy moans. "Um- Rob s-stop."

Robert captures his lips again and this time Jimmy finally kisses back. "You know you want it. Let me take care of you."

* * *

Jimmy had been having somewhat of a crisis. He had been drinking whiskey ever since he ran out of Robert's room the night before crying and after he cried himself to sleep.

He wasn't gay, he couldn't be gay. Sure he liked Robert but he was never going to act on it. Jimmy was stunned by last night. He never thought Robert would like him or that he was even gay but he was clearly wrong.

Alcohol wouldn't wash away his feelings but Jimmy would try.

'Why'd you let him do that to you?' Jimmy thinks taking another gulp of whiskey.

"Jimmy are you in there?" Robert asks from behind the door.

'Fuck!' Jimmy thinks appalled.

"Go the hell away Robert."

"Jimmy were going to have to talk about last night eventually."

Jimmy tenses he wanted to avoid this. 'I'm never doing coke again.'

He causality walks to the door and opens. There lies Robert looking very well kept in the morning unlike Jimmy holding Roses.

Jimmy just glares at him. "May I come in."

Jimmy let's him inside and sits on the bed.

Robert holds out the roses."I brought you these thought you might fancy them."

Jimmy takes the roses and stares at them. "Sweet gesture but I ain't your boyfriend."

'This is going to be more difficult that I thought.' Robert thinks sitting down next to him.

"Jimmy I know you're still upset about last night but I didn't mean to put you in any situation you weren't comfortable with."

"I'm not gay. I can't be gay."

Robert snorts. "Jimmy with what you let me do to you last night there is no way you're completely straight. I mean come on."

Jimmy is getting frustrated. "Robert this might be easy for you but it isn't for me. I've never had feelings for a man before."

Of course he had to slip up. Robert looks at wide at him. "Feelings. So you actually like me?."

Jimmy puts his head in his hands. "Fuck Robert! Yes I like you I have for years. Won't matter anyway were both men this won't lead to anything."

"I've liked you for a while too especially after last night." Robert brushes some of Jimmy's black hair back. "I want this to lead to something, who cares if were both men."

"We're in a band. We'll have to hide and if were found out about we'll be done for."

"James." Robert says using his real name making Jimmy peal his head from his hands. "We can still give it a try. To hell with what people think. I don't care if we have to hide I want to be with you."

This is the man of Jimmy's dreams telling him that he would give up everything to be him. Jimmy wouldn't be stupid enough to let him slip away. "I want to be with you too. But don't expect me to be a house wife."

Robert laughs. "Won't count on it."

_Been dazed and confused for so long, it's not true  
Wanted a woman, never bargained for you  
Take it easy baby, let them say what they will  
Will your tongue wag so much when I send you the bill_


End file.
